Love only grows
by RoseMarieCullen09
Summary: It is two week after graduation...Things are changing in Cullen house.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Begins…

~BPOV~

It was a two weeks after graduation, I was still working at the Newton's store when I heard the bell from the door ring once and I was walking over to see if they needed any help. I noticed that it was Mike Newton, himself; he had walked in with blonde tall woman who looked like she had just walked of the runway in Paris. Mike was whispering in her ear when, I saw the Blonde woman eyeing from the side and that was when Mike looked and said "Hi Bella!" Being nice in all I looked at him and gave him a crooked smile. Mike introduced the Blonde woman to me as "Tory." She had the most beautiful brown/gold eyes I have ever seen next to the Cullen's' that is. Mike went on telling that he had met her in Seattle last weekend and they haven't been separated since. Back in my mind I was wondering why he was telling me this, like he was trying to make me jealous or something. I have never thought Mike Newton in that way even when we first met he has always been a good buddy. That and how can I even think like that when I have the most beautiful creature in the world. Mike just went on and I just stood there like I cared and that was when I was saved by the bell. Turn to see who was walking in; it was none other than my future mother-in-law here to pick me from my shift. I was so happy to see her there. She greeted Mike and Tory then looked back at me. "So you ready to go." Esme said. Mike looked at me and said I was free to leave and that he would lock up.

Esme was like mom to me but she insisted I call her Esme when it was just me and her out in public because it made her feel younger. I loved being around Esme. Esme and I were going to Seattle tonight do I another bonding trip. She never dragged me into, but she makes me go shopping a lot. But this time we went shopping for Edward's birthday present. He is the worst person to shop for.

One- He's a guy

Two- He's a vampire

Three- He has everything he ever wanted.

But Emse assured me that we would find something this trip to Seattle. I had a feeling that Alice had a vision before Esme left the house.

I walked to the back of the store to clock out. Walked to the office where I saw my cell phone sitting on the desk and my jacket on the chair. I grabbed them both and walked back up to the front, said "Goodbye to Mike and Tory." Walked over to Esme who gave me a smile and pulled me through the door. We got into her black BMW Convertible the twin to Rosalie's, but Esme was better. Carlisle had bought it for her for their anniversary.

"I am so excited that we get to do this again!" Esme smiling.

I was staring out the window and turned to look over at her when she smiled again. It not like I get to spend the time with my own mother Renee, who lived in Florida with my step-father Phil and my 5 year old little sister Charlotte. I missed them so much that I started crying.

"O Bella! Are you okay?" Esme asked almost scared herself. "

Oh! I am fine just thinking about my mom and Charlotte. I really miss them. I can't wait to see them."

Alice had invited them to Edward's Surprise 19th Birthday party. Renee agreed to visit. They weren't due for another week. It was still nine days till his birthday. Esme broke my thought by turning the radio on; she started singing "Our Song" By Taylor Swift. When her cell phone started ringing, she reached down to answer but handed me the phone and asked me to answer. I gave her the most puzzled look. She told her favorite part of the song was coming and didn't want to miss it. I answered the phone without looking at who it was, but it wouldn't surprise that it would be Carlisle checking up on us.

"Hello this Esme Cullen Phone!" I said into the silver phone.

"Well, Hello Beautiful! I heard on the end of the phone."

That could only be one person and I knew it wasn't Carlisle because he would have known it was me. "Hello! Can I help you with something?" I said to the person on the other end. He told me he wanted to speak to Esme, but way he put it, He wanted to speak to his mommy about what Emmett done and Dad wasn't home to take care of it. Esme reached her hand to the phone but before I gave it to her.

"I love you, Edward!" I said and handed the phone to Esme.

_~Esme POV~_

**ESME ON THE PHONE WITH EDWARD**

Edward- Hey Mom!

Esme- Well, hello son! Is there something wrong?

Edward- Uh no! I was told to call you and ask you to drive to the house because Carlisle needed to speak to you and Bella before you went. That is all he said to tell you. He said he would be home from the hospital in like 10 minutes. That would be great. I don't think it's anything serious.

Esme- Okay, were only 15 miles down the road so we will there in the 15 minutes. Love you Edward! Do you want to talk to Bella again?

Edward- Uh no! I will talk to her when you get her. Ok Love you too.

Esme-Bye

**END OF PHONE CALL**

"Well that was weird. Usually when Carlisle needed to talk to me he would call me, but why have Edward call me." Bella was sitting staring at the window when I pulled into some stranger's driveway to turn around. Bella gave me a weird look and told her we were being summoned to go to the house. She gave me a smile and she went to staring out at the window.

I revved the car up to 90 mph and proceeded down the road. It wasn't long till we reached the long drive to the house.

_**~Edward POV~**_

I was looking out the window watching Emmett and Jasper throw a football. Emmett threw the football and watched Jasper take off after it. Alice was up in her room but I couldn't read what she was doing she had been shielding herself for weeks. Rosalie was up in her room and the computer shopping in Milan. I couldn't get over the fact that she had nothing else better to do. Then I heard the heart beats of my hummingbirds upstairs.

I felt better knowing they were safe and out of any harm. I smiled and listened to their dreams. All I could see was colors and Bella. They wanted to see her so bad. Then I finally caught a glimpse of me one of their dreams. I was humming the lullaby I sang to them earlier this morning. Then I caught the smell of roses and freesias. I knew Esme and Bella were on their way up the drive. At a human rate I walked outside with the monitor in hand. I don't even know why I use it but I just love to hear them sleeping even though I can sense them.

I car pulled up and noticed Bella was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Esme got out and told me that she had fallen asleep when I got off the phone with her. I walked up opened the car door and picked her and carried her to my room so she could sleep but by the time. I got her up to the bedroom; she had woken up and kissed my neck.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart!" Standing in my room holding her was the best feeling ever. Then I heard the knock on the door is was Carlisle asking to speak with Bella I put her down on her feet and kissed her head. She walked out of the room.

_**~BPOV~**_

I felt his cold arms around my body and then I had goose bumps. I leaned over and kissed his neck, then started up in to his golden eyes. I felt like I was in a dream or in one of those cheesy romance novels with the sexy men on the cover. But this was real. Then there was a knock on door. Carlisle had asked me if he could talk to me in private. Edward put down on my feet making sure I didn't fall. Then he kissed my head, and then headed towards the door. I was walking down the hall towards the stairs behind Carlisle. Till I heard the sweetest cry ever, Carlisle turned around and gave me a smile and told me he would bring two bottles up.

I walked into the room and saw Edward leaning over at the beautiful crib decorated with pink bows and white lace (Rosalie's idea). I walked over and placed my hand on his lower back and traced out the back of his spine and leaned down to give him a kiss, before I could reach his cheek. He had locked lips with me long enough that he had to pull himself off. I smiled and said "I was sorry."

Sitting in the white rocking chair next to the big bay window, Edward handed me our beautiful daughter Elizabeth. Carlisle walked in with bottles at hand. Handed me one and went over to the bay window where Edward was sitting with a blue blanket wrapped around my big and strong baby boy Masen. I told Carlisle that I would be there in a minute and he told me take my time. He knew it wouldn't be long till I could no longer do this. Holding Elizabeth I thought back to the time I found out I was pregnant.

**Flash Back **

Alice came up with the idea to go on vacation before we started our Senior Year. I was so happy with the idea. Edward wasn't too thrilled because he would have to see me in a bikini. That Alice had picked out in her head for me to wear. We had been at Esme Isle for about a week, Rosalie and Emmett were off hunting. Esme and Carlisle were visiting the other side of the island. Alice and I were lying out on the private family beach. Jazz and Edward were out in the water tossing a football back in forth. I had not removed the towel than was concealing Alice's dirty little trick to show off more skin. I sat up on the on the white cabana chair where Alice was sitting next to reading a book with her pink little bathing suit. She told me to take off the towel and she would help me apply the strongest sunscreen I could find.

"Why in the world would you buy 90 proof?" Alice said with a smile.

I didn't want to burn. I told her. But the truth was I didn't want to get any darker than I was. Due to the fact that they couldn't tan and I was already the clumsy human hanging out with vampires. Why make myself anymore different.

Alice reached over and pulled my towel off to reveal the royal blue bikini with real diamonds on the buckle between my breasts and on my right hip. Then Alice handed me the matching sunglasses that also had diamonds in. Edward must have heard Alice say something to him because his eyes were glued to me. Then I heard this awful smack. I thought it was boat rubbing up on the dock. Then I heard Edward say nice shot. It happens to be the football Jazz had threw at Edward that wasn't paying attention.

Alice began to rub sunscreen on my back, and then he was right there and told Alice that was his job. He couldn't stop staring the rest of the day. We had stayed out on the beach until about 11 o'clock at night. At one time or another everybody was out there but to me it was just me and him.

But now it was just us there sitting on the edge of the shore. Everybody else was off doing others things on the main land. So we were there alone with the full moon shining down on us. Edward was holding me tight to chest and kissing my head and then my neck. Then he laid me softly down on the white sandy beach. He started kissing me like he has never done before right when I thought he was going to pull away. I felt his hands go up my thigh, and then I released a small moan. Encouraging him to not stop what he was doing.

I woke up the next morning in big white fluffy bed. I reached over to the other side of bed where I thought he would be laying but he wasn't there…Only one red rose was lying on the pillow with a note saying:

"I love you, Bella! Stay in Bed."

By the time I read it, Edward was walking in with a breakfast tray with eggs, bacon, and a bagel. Orange Juice and Water on the side with another rose but this one was white. He told me to sit up and eat while he went to go clean up the kitchen. I maybe have taken two bites when he walked back in. He was fast and he doesn't take his time. He kissed my head and laid down next to and turned the TV and watched the news while I ate.

A week later, we were back in Forks, Charlie was happy I was home and even more happy that I was in his arms again. He missed me so much, but also knew that I needed to get out of Forks for awhile since the accident that had landed me in the hospital and Jacob Black in a wheel chair. School starts in a couple days so I told Charlie that I wanted to go camping with him. He thought it is weird, but I wanted to spend time with him before school started. So the Cullen's stayed away. I did not see Edward for four days due to the fact every night. We stayed on the reservation.

Charlie and I went camping the week before school for 3 days. Charlie and I went fishing and hiking a couple times but mostly talked about stuff that was going. Charlie told me that he had started seeing Sue Clearwater while I was gone and told me that he thinks. She might be the one. Sue was Jacob's aunt. Which I thought was great cause then we would really be family.

It was the night before we left Charlie cooked fish over the fire which was really good. I was surprised because he could not even boil water. He sure can cook a fish. But two hours later, I thought different I got really sick to the point Charlie called Sue to come get us and take us to the hospital. Sue came out with her two kids that Seth and Susan. Sue drove Charlie and me to the hospital, while Seth and Susan tore down camp and packed up the truck for us

We got to the hospital and Charlie checked me in. While Sue held a trash can under me, so I would not have to run to the bathroom. They lead to a room and checked my vitals and stuck an IV in me. I laid there for about hour taking test answering questions between visits with the trash can. Sue had tied my hair into a ponytail and held my hand. Charlie was pacing back and forth. He wouldn't sit still. Then there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Isabella Swan." Said Dr. Cullen

"Hello Dr. Cull…." I said while reaching for the trash can Sue had been holding. I told him sorry but he didn't say a word just smiled.

"So Dr. Cullen, what is wrong with Bella." Charlie asked like a nervous parent.

Carlisle smiled and looked at him "Bella is going to be fine, Charlie."

"If you wouldn't mind take a seat. I have to talk to you and Bella. Sue your fine you can stay, your pretty much family." Carlisle said.

A knock on the door, the nurse walked in and told Dr. Cullen that one of his sons were here and was looking for you. "O please, Cathy please let him in," then the nurse let Edward in and then came over and made sure I was doing ok checked my vitals and changed my IV bag. Asked me if I wanted to try to eat something. "Crackers would be nice." I told the nurse.

"Ok I will be right back and I will bring you some ginger ale." The nurse said.

Dr. Cullen said to Cathy "Thank you."

Edward was standing by Charlie now. Charlie was pacing again. Edward gave him a look and Charlie put his arm around Edward. Saying I was alright.

Carlisle told everybody to have a seat.

Edward was standing next to me by the bed.

"Well Bella, You are alright. But you will have to start watching what you eat especially fish which you already know. You are a little dehydrated that is why we have you hooked up to an IV. Edward…Bella…Your going to have a baby!

I couldn't believe what he said. Thinking the word in my head pregnant over and over.

Charlie was smiling and then started crying.

Edward looked like he was in shock.

Sue gave me a kiss and gave me a hug.

I stayed the night in the hospital, Edward stayed with the whole night while Charlie and Sue went back home. Carlisle would come in every once in awhile to make sure I was doing ok. Mostly to check on Edward who had not said much since the word Pregnant came out of his own father'

_**Flashback ends**_

Now here 9 months later, Elizabeth and Masen Cullen beautiful babies are splitting images of their father. They have the same hair color. Elizabeth has his green eyes that he had before he turned. Masen has my brown eyes and crooked smile. They are my life now besides their father. They are half vampire and half human, but right now they are more human they will be for the first year. But then they will start growing till they are about the size of a 15 year old. But they need blood to eat if not they cry forever. But the take the occasional formula and I occasionally breast feed, which I do enjoy doing until they start getting teeth and that will be the end of that.

Elizabeth finished her bottle but she was still fussy. So I rocked her but it didn't work. So I started feeding her breast milk. Edward put Masen back in his crib and grabbed a camera and took a picture of me and Elizabeth. I can't get rid of that camera. I had pictures taken every day. Since day one but I got to use to it. Elizabeth fell asleep; Edward gently took her out of my arms and placed her in her crib. Edward gave me a kiss and took the bottles down stairs to clean

I found Carlisle in his office on his computer. Esme was sitting on his lap holding him.

"Excuse me." I said

"No come in I have something to show you." Carlisle said.

I walked over to the computer and saw. It was a new Volvo.

Carlisle said "I found it and I thought we could get this for Edward."

"It's perfect!" I said it had everything tinted windows, DVD player, etc.

"Edward told me about a week ago that you guys did not have a good family car. So I called up a friend and told him what I was looking and he sent me this. He added a lot of extra features. Heated seats. He said he could have it here in a week but I want you to add the extra touches ok." Carlisle said and smiled.

I sat down and emailed the extra features while Esme and Carlisle forgot about the email and what I was doing.

**A WEEK LATER**

Sitting at the airport with Edward and the twins in the stroller waiting for the plane to land, I was nervous to see my mom again. I haven't seen her in 3 months since the baby shower. Edward sat with the twins while I went to the gate. I spotted Charlotte first her bouncy brown head of curls were running to me. I bent down to pick her up and then saw mom crying walking towards me and Phil not too far behind. We hugged for a minute and walked back towards Edward. He was holding a very fussy Masen.

"O my! Look at him he is so adorable." Renee said. My mom took Masen and he just giggled. Mom bent over to see my precious baby girl sleeping in the stroller wrapped up in a pink blanket. "O Bella, The pictures you sent doesn't do them justice. They are so adorable. You look like your father, young lady and you too precious little boy." Renee said.

We started walking out to the rental car place, so Phil could get the car and we could head to their hotel. Edward artistically put the twins in the back seat of our car. Charlotte insisted reading back with us so she could see the babies. There was just enough room for her to sit in the middle. Edward started going on how we needed to get a bigger car but he did not want to get rid of his Volvo. I laughed and told it was just a car. He gave me the look if death when I said that. We already had three cars to count. My Guardian, which I refuse to drive because I hate the way people stare at me. His Aston Marti. Which he refuses to drive the twins, due to the fact that it was too fast. I swear sometimes I think he loves this car more than me.

We reached the hotel; Edward helped Phil get the bags up to the room while my mom went for the twins. She couldn't get over the fact that she was a grandma and hated being so far away from them. She envied Esme who practically lives with them. Nut now she is here with. We stayed a bit and talked about what we were going to do this.

We were walking back to the car when Edward told me that he knew there was going to be a party. I kind of figured it when your mom kept talking about the next couple of days. So I told him that we were going to have a family dinner nothing big just family. I hated the fact I had been lying to him for weeks but it was payback time. Alice had cut herself off to the family the last two weeks so Edward would not get any idea. Everybody else thought is just going to be a family dinner and that was all.

It was the day before the party, Edward and his brothers were out hunting so I decided I would go see Charlie. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that Charlie would have to be informed about the big secret about the Cullens. When I told him, he kind of already knew they were different just did know what it was. Ever since then I did not keep anything from him. It was a lot easier to be around him. Our relationship only got better. It took him awhile to get use the fact I had to drink bloods a couple of times a day. But other than that he was understanding and actually looked forward to being a Grandpa.

I got to the house Charlie was sitting on the porch waiting for me. I parked my guardian in the driveway. I got out seeing that he already had Elizabeth out of car and was making his way to Masen.

Sue had made dinner for us. Sue moved in to the house about two months ago, Susan had my old room which looks totally different with pink walls and the recent boy bands on the walls. Seth made the decision to stay on the reservation near the pack and Jacob.

We watched the game while we ate. Susan couldn't help herself but play with the twins in between the calls she got. Sue hated every part of the twins feeding routine, but she bit her lip every time she fed them.

~CPOV~

Bella was asleep on the couch and the twins were in the crib I had set up for them in my room. I really did not see the need to wake her, so I left her there to sleep. She ran so much and she was always tired, but she was a good mother was putting her family first before herself. I was so proud of her. I could not have a better daughter. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed it was midnight. I was about to call Edward, and then I heard a light knock on the front door.

I went to answer it.

"Well, hello Edward. I just was getting ready to call you. Bella fell asleep on the couch and the twins are asleep in the crib. I did not want to wake her. She was exhausted when she got here early." I said

"Thanks Charlie, I just started to worry when I did not get a phone call. Well I should probably take them home before it gets even later." Edward said with a Smile.

~EPOV~

I saw her lying there on the couch. She looked like a Greek Goddess. I reached down to pick her up and cared her gently to her car, while Charlie cared the twins and put them in the car. I could not get over the fact how much Charlie and I get along now. For the longest time he hated the fact I was dating his daughter. But now he was like a father to me.

"Okay I guess I will see you tomorrow, Charlie." I said

"Ok son, take care of them and have a good night." Charlie said.

We were home in no time.

Alice and Esme were in the garage when I pulled up. They took the twins while I cared my goddess up to the up to the bedroom. I laid her down and I lay down next to her. About 10 minutes later, I felt her hand go down my thigh. I cringed and tried to stop her from adventuring in further but I could not. Before I knew Bella was on top of me kissing me any where she wanted? It felt so good I became putty in her hands. I could feel her hands gently stroking little Eddie. I did not want her to stop. I decided to take my turn and pleasure her for a bit. I picked her and sat her down on the piano bench across the room. All I could hear was her moaning and my name coming out of her mouth.

We had made our way to floor and under my grand piano. I made my way inside of her. Taking my time because I knew it would hurt her. I could feel her tighten around me, pushing further I heard her moan, and started thrusting. She started screaming my name. That just made we want her more. I was about to come but I knew she had not so I tried everything to hold mine. I slid my hand down to her clit and started massaging it. She arched her chest and I knew I was getting her ready to explode.

"I love you Edwa…" Bella said between moans. She came and it felt so good and then I came.

Bella shot up and hit her head on the edge of the piano.

~BPOV~

I knew I was home in my known bed, I felt his cold forearm under me. I felt so good to be in his arms once more. I thought I could have a little fun and take advantage of the moment. My hand made its way to his frosty cold thigh and in more only to find being turned on like he knew what I was planning on doing. I started to stroke him and made my way on top of him. I wanted him so bad. I started to kiss his neck and his chest. His arms were massaging my back. Then he picked me up carrying across the room on to the piano bench and his way down. Only making want him more and more, he was doing everything. I kept saying his name in between moans. I became putty in his hands. Then I felt the floor underneath me. He was taking was taking my body over. It was his for the taking. I could feel him in me taking his time, and then a felt the pain. He kept going. My moaning had stopped me from realizing the pain. He felt so good. I didn't want him to stop. I could feel the coil in my stomach get tighter, and then the coil erupted. Then I felt him.

I shot straight up hitting my head on the edge of the piano. I hadn't realized where we were. I fell back on to the floor. Edward was examining my head while I laid there. It hurt so much and then I felt the run down on my cheek.

"Your bleeding, Bella!" Edward yelled from the bathroom. He came back with a towel and told me to lay there awhile he got dressed and went for Carlisle. I was lying naked on the floor under the piano. I made my way to the bathroom where Edward navy blue bathrobe was. By the time I got it on Edward was already back in the room with Carlisle.

"I thought I told you to stay where you." Edward said to me.

I was sitting on the bed while Carlisle examined my head. I had a nice clear cut gash on the right side of my face in my hair line. Carlisle told me I needed three stitches and he did it with me holding Edward's hand during the pain of the stitches. He was done and I was once again asleep in my bed. This time Edward did not lay with me he was sitting in his black leather chair just staring at me.

**~EDWARD'S Birthday! ~**

**~BPOV~**

I woke up at six, to the morning light hitting me in the face. I got up took a shower and got out wrapped myself in a towel and walked back out into the room where Edward was standing. He was smiling and walking towards me.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" Edward said while smiling.

He kissed me while pushing me towards the wall. He felt so good. Then I felt the pain in head from last night. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"Did you just say something?" Edward said with a puzzled look.

I told him no, I was just thinking how much my head hurts and how good it felt to kiss you. Then I kissed him and got out of his trap. I walked into my closet which was about the size of my old bedroom. It was full of new clothes the Alice and Rose have bought for me. Digging around to find the perfect pair of jeans and top when I felt Edward's hand around my waist again, then he kissed me.

~EPOV~

I cannot believe what just happened I thought I just heard Bella in my head. It was a strange but joyous feeling. I could feel the pain from her stitches. She kissed me and ducked out of the trap and headed into the closet.

I followed he in there just to see what she was thinking, she was looking for something to wear. When I thought about wearing a light blue tank top came into my head. I walked up behind her and kissed her. I told her not to wear the light blue but the purple one.

"Who did you do that?" she said.

"I didn't do anything." I told her.

"You were in my head just a second ago." She said to me with a smile.

She went on and told me that she could feel me in her head, which was weird because I was in her head for a second.

"Edward. Stop it! You're giving me a headache." she yelled at me from the closet.

I was so lost and in disbelief what had just happened. She walked out of the closet wearing the purple top with light blue jean bell bottoms with a pair of white converse. She looked really hot and made we want her more. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Don't even think about it Edward, not after what happened last night." She yelled from the bathroom.

Bella made her way out of the bathroom with a worried look on her face like someone had just died. She stood there thinking. "Oh my god, can you hear what I am thinking right now.''

I just smiled and thought off her last night in my arms.

She just smiled and walked over towards me thinking, "Well then should we have a replay from last night then."

She was sitting on my lap, by the time I had time to even think or speak a word to her. She was kissing so hard. That I had to pull her off me and I hated too, because I wanted her so bad too.

"Oh Baby! I want you so bad, but I know it's killing right now," she said in her mind while giving a smile.

I could not believe I can hear her talking and how she felt at the same time.

"Bella, we need to talk about this cause I have no idea what is going on." I said to her while sitting up.

"I think it has something to do with us last night in the heat of love and me hitting my head on the piano." She said.

"Your mind is so beautiful, you have no negative energy. Just positive thoughts and love." I told her.

"Yours is like a hallway full of doors with some locked, shut, and then there's some that are wide open. I love you so much. I can't believe you think about me a lot." She said while kissing me.

We started kissing when she stopped and looked at me strange. She ran out of the room. I followed her. I walked into the nursery where I saw her holding Masen. He was crying softly in her arms.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She asked back.

"You knew he was crying. I couldn't even hear him cry yet." I told her.

"All I heard was Mommy really loud in my head and I knew it was him. He wanted to come hold him." I told him.

"Well then, Mommy's lil' boy!" I said staring at him.

There was no way this could be happening Bella can read my thoughts, like we were talking regular, but she can hear Masen calling for her.

"Are we a little jealous there Daddy?" Bell said quietly in my head.

I gave her a smile and told her that it was ok. I bent down to pick my little angel sleeping in pink, Walked over to bench by the bay window with my daughter in hand. We sat there for a little bit while I watched Bella breast feed Masen. Then it was Elizabeth's turn. She hadn't woke up yet. So I nestled her cheek and then she opened her beautiful greens eyes and handed her to her mother. I sat Masen back in his crib. I left the room and headed to the shower.

Random thoughts filled my head. Bella…Elizabeth…Masen…Last Night…and then the warms thoughts of love. I knew Bella must be in the bedroom. Then I could hear their heart beats. Bella and the twins were in bedroom. I hurried up got out and wrapped myself up in the towel walked in the bedroom. There they were. My beautiful family, Bella hovering over them talking and making them giggles, she was a great mother. I walked into the closet. I could feel Bella in my head; she was telling how much she loved me and how turned on she got when I walked out in the towel. I hurried up and got changed. I was wearing light blue bottom down shirt with blue jeans.

Bella was so beautiful. She was humming the lullaby that I had written for her the previous summer. The twins were smiling at her.

She broke her humming. "Come over here. I want you to see something." She told. "Watch while I hum to them. It's beautiful."

Bella started humming to them. I see what she was talking about the colors were beautiful. It was like I had seen the past month. But with Bella's voice was more beautiful.

~BPOV~

We decided not to tell anybody about my new power that I had received last night. I tried to keep Edward busy all morning with movies and playing with the twins. The party was in six hours. It was almost 11 o'clock when we got a knock on our door. It was Emmett wanting Edward to go hunting with him, even though they went yesterday. I knew what the family was trying to do get…Edward out of the house soon. Edward gave me a kiss and laid Masen on the bed next to me.

"I love you and I will be back soon, love." Edward said.

"No take your time." I said to myself, not knowing he was listening. He came back into the room and gave me a deep passionate kiss one that would linger for awhile in my head.

"You were thinking too much." He said with a smile. Then he jumped out the window and then he was out of sight, but I could still sense him.

I sat there staring out the window when I heard Rose come in. I was told yesterday that she would take care of them today while I got everything for the party. I gave them a kiss and told Rose "Thank you."

"O Bella, I am happy I get to spend the afternoon with them, even though they will sleep. Go, I have things taken care of." Rose said while picking Elizabeth up off the bed.

It was 4 o'clock when I heard my father's cruiser pull up. I ran to the door to greet them and let them in on the secret. I gave my father and Sue the biggest bear hug ever. I was so happy to see again.

"Well, Hello there Bells." Charlie said while I loosened my grip.

I told them the big secret. I even showed Charlie, his gift. Edward promised a couple months back not to read Charlie's mind anymore. Because he heard things, I did not want to hear.

Before I knew, I was being dragged up the stairs by Alice who demanded I needed a makeover. I walked into Alice's room to see Susan sitting on the bed next to a dress that looked beautiful. I couldn't believe it that Susan supported Alice in the makeover.

"Here is the dress Susan and Rose picked out for you." Alice said.

"Wait did you say Rose and Susan," I said.

"Yeah Rose and me having looking for two weeks for a dress, Rose found it in Milan." Susan said, "Do you like it."

"It's beautiful and I know Edward would love it." I said while hugging them.

Alice sat me in front of the mirror and an hour later I was ready to conquer the party. Jasper came running up the stairs saying guest were showing up and Emmet and Edward were on their way.

I was standing in the front of the house when I could feel his need for me. I was nervously yanking at the strap of the dress I was wearing. The dress was black that hit right above the knee with 4 inch slit on each side. It had a light blue ribbon around my chest right below the breast that made a bow. My hair was down and curled. I loved that Alice learned that me and heels don't get along.

I saw Emmett first he flew right past me and ran inside the house, pretty sure he was trying to get ready. Then there he was. Just staring at me like a piece of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" I said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday to me!" He said with a devilish smile.

He was kissing me when I pulled away from him and pushed the garage door opener that concealed his birthday present.

"I hope you like it," I said.

Edward was like a kid with a brand new toy. He was running around looking at everything. Like he was actually making sure it was real. I could tell he like it. He ran back to me and gave me a kiss that was long and passionate.

"I want to go for a ride," He begged.

"How about later? I have another present for you." I said while pulling into the house. I made my way upstairs and into our bedroom.

I told him to shower and change in to the suit that was hanging in the closet for him. He did what he was told. Then 10 seconds he walked out with a towel wrapped around him. I could have melted. He gave me a smile. He changed and then I put a blindfold over his eyes and walked him out to the backyard where everybody was at.

I pulled the blindfold up.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Edward!" Everybody said. Edward pulled me in and gave me a kiss.

~EPOV~

I was standing in the shower trying to get a grip of what was going on. Bella buying me a new Volvo, when I told her only a couple days we needed a new car. I got of the shower taking my hand through my un-ruling hair. Walked out wrapped in a towel to see her staring at me, she was mine. I wanted to take her now. That dress wouldn't take long to move. I flashed a smile walking into the closet to change into the suit.

I felt her come up behind me then I felt her go up my spine, which could almost make me go weak in the knees. The little things she could do to me. She placed a blind fold over my eyes and then walked me out of the house into the backyard. Bella pulled the blind fold off to see people jumping of everywhere screaming happy birthday.

Bella gave me a kiss and walked off to the side where I saw our children be held by Charlie and Sue.

Alice came running up, "I am so sorry I ignored you the last couple of weeks but we had to pull it off without any flares. So were you surprised?"

"Alice, I am really surprised I had no idea what you guys were up too. I thought it was just a family get together." I said hugging Alice hard.

"Wait how did you even know about the dinner?" She questioned me while I was staring at Bell.

The rest of the night was perfect; both sides of the family were there. Vampire and Human… The party went on till about midnight. The only people left was of coarse my family, Charlie, Sue, Susan, Renee, Phil with a sleepy Charlotte, and my little family who were tired.

Bella was sitting on the porch with Masen in her arms about to pass out. Alice was holding Elizabeth right next to her.

I was digging around in her head when Bella looked up at and smiled.

"I think we need to call it a night and take our little ones to be." I said in her thoughts.

"Okay, I could use some sleep," She said back to me in thought.

~BPOV~

I was so tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. I could feel Edward's arms wrapped around me so tight like he was never going to let go. I fell into a deep sleep.

I had the most wonderful dream ever. We were sitting in our meadow on a blanket with Masen and Elizabeth. They couldn't have been more than 8 months old. Edward was holding on to Elizabeth while she walked over to me. I was sitting on the blanket with Masen. He was leaning up against me with his hands on my stomach. I looked like I was 7 months pregnant. Then all of sudden, I heard Elizabeth scream bloody murder and yell for.

I shot straight up in bed and ran out of the room to my baby. Masen was out cold but Elizabeth was hot as could. She was not happy. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. When I noticed Edward standing at the door with the look of worry on his face, Elizabeth is burning up. I ran into the bathroom to run a cool bath. I yelled at Edward to go get Carlisle and to get Masen out of the room. Elizabeth was sitting in her tub when I noticed Carlisle standing in the bathroom with me.

"Carlisle, something is not right. I ran a luke-warm bath for her and now the water is so hot I can barely stand it," I cried out.

"Let me take a look at her," He said while taking her out of my hands. Edward came back in and held me close while Carlisle took a look at our little girl. After about ten minutes, Carlisle handed her took Edward and gave us a smile like everything was fine.

"It seems we have a little hot one here," he said

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Well it seems that someone found their power. I think she is a little fire starter, but right now all she can do is reduce her body heat." Carlisle said while looking at me.

"So, what about Masen?" I cried.

"Bella, he will be fine. But I do want to take a look at him to confirm a theory I might have. Edward, would you please go get him for me?" Carlisle said with a confirming voice.

I watching Edward carry our son in who was still asleep in his hands. All I wanted to do is to hold them both in my hands and make sure there were out of harm's way. Edward laid Masen next to Elizabeth, she finally settled down. Carlisle told me to come get Masen. When I went to get him, I placed my hand under his head. He was so cold. Carlisle told Edward and I that are kids were fire and ice. Elizabeth finally cooled down enough to where I could rock her back to sleep. Edward placed Masen in his crib and came over to me and Elizabeth.

~EPOV~

I just stood there looking at my talented little ones. Bella looked so scared; she was screaming and crying at the same time in her thoughts. Carlisle left the room without a sound or thought. Bella finally had Elizabeth and was trying to get her relaxed while I tucked my boy back in to his bed. At that moment it hit me, I was a father with gifted children and their mother was still a fragile human. That's when it finally hit me that I would have to turn Bella before she got hurt again. I couldn't lose her now.

"Edward?" Bella said with sleep in her eyes.

"Yes beautiful," I answered her.

"Can you come get it Elizabeth, I am so tired." She said while I was already over there picking her up.

When I turned around Bella was sleeping in the rocking chair with her hands on her stomach. She looked like she was at peace and I was afraid to move her. I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom for her to sleep. I sat there and watched her sleep and every once in a while I would wonder in her head to see her dreams. Her were more vivid than the twins. We were in the meadow with the twins, Bella was sitting on a blanket with Masen leaning up to her stomach and I was walking around with Elizabeth who had a tight grip around one of my fingers. We walked over to Bella who was holding on to her stomach…I pulled out of her dream. I got out of bed and just stood there looking at her in disbelief. This can't be. There was no way. Could she really be?

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Where are you?" she kept asking.

I just stood there and looked at her while she turned over to see me. Then I felt her hand go up my leg and pull me down on the bed.

"Whatever is going on in pretty head stop it." she said.

I could feel Bella's hand in my


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note…

I want to know what you think. I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. I really enjoy writing and I have so many ideas. So tell me what you think. What do you think should happen?


End file.
